The present disclosure relates generally to the field of displays that provide haptic touch feed back to users, and more specifically, to displays that provide haptic feedback to users and utilize a double bezel design.
Haptic feedback involves providing tactile feedback to user by applying force(s), vibrations, etc. to the user, thereby engaging the user's sense of touch. There are many challenges with providing displays such as liquid crystal and other displays in combination with haptic feedback, particularly in environments requiring environmental and/or other specialized sealing of components.
As such, various embodiments disclosed herein relate to display assemblies that use a double bezel design to provide haptic feedback in environments requiring sealing of components.